Confusions of a Shocked and Newly Promised Girl
by May
Summary: Willafred Turner's gotten herself promised. Where is Dagger Sparrow when you need him?


Confusions of a Shocked and Newly Promised Girl

A/N: The next part of the _Time _series. This story actually takes place at the same time as _Confusions of a Drunk Pirate Captain_. It explains what Willafred Turner is up to.

Time Note: Willafred is seventeen in this part.

Disclaimer: Elizabeth and Will Turner are not mine.

Willafred Turner had never been so bored and all her life. How, she wondered, could anyone be so dull? Her one and only suitor, God how she wished she had more then one, was currently rambling on about his position in the navy.

"Willafred? My dear are you listening?" Willafred's head snapped up. James Matthews had finally stopped talking. "I asked if you wanted to retire inside?"

"Oh," She forced herself to laugh. "I was just thinking about-" quickly she searched her mind for something. "I was just thinking about how glorious the ocean sounds."

James smiled at her. "It is, my dear. But, it is no place for a lady." He held out his arm for her and she took it. Together, they walked into her home and into the parlor.

* * *

James clumsily put Willafred sitting in a chair. He stood awkwardly in front of her, placing his hands behind his back. Willafred would have been amused if she weren't so indomitable. She moved to the side and discovered that she was sitting on a book-somehow that did not make things less uncomfortable.

"Willafred," James began. ""Willafred, we have known one another for quit some time. And I-we-I-we have always had a good friendship. You are seventeen and I am twenty-one. These are fine ages and I am quickly rising in position in the navy." He paused and looked at Willafred, who simply blinked. "Dear, I am very fond of you." James stopped speaking and stared at her.

Willafred cleared her throat nervously. Why wasn't anyone else in the room? "I-I-I like you, too. You are very-very punctual."

James' face lit up as if she had just given him the world's greatest complement. "Yes, I am, aren't I? And being punctual is one of my greatest qualities. I now feel confident enough to ask you a question which has been heavy in my heart for some time." He crossed the room and got down on his knees. Janes took Willafred's hands in his. They were sweating, Willafred noticed. "Willafred Turner, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She stared wide eyed at him. James hadn't really just asked him to marry her-had he? What was she supposed to say or do? Where were her parents or grandfather when she needed them? Finally, she found her voice. "James, I-this is an honor and I-I am just the daughter of a sword maker."

James laughed lightly. "No, are you the daughter of one of the finest and richest sword makers I have ever met. And you would make a fine wife. Mother thinks so as well."

"You've told your mother about this?" Willafred questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes! I do nothing without mother's approval." James patted her hands. "And Mother thinks you are a peach. Willafred, will you be my wife?" He looked closely at her, she seemed to be in some kind of daze. "Willafred?"

"Yes?"

Suddenly James was on his feet. He helped her up and hugged Willafred tightly. "This is the most wonderful news. Come, we must tell your parents." James took Willafred's right hand and dragged her into the library where her parents where.

* * *

"We have wonderful news!" James told Will and Elizabeth brightly. The two of them looked up from their books and noticed t heir only child's look for confusion and dread. "Willafred has agreed to be my wife."

"Oh." Elizabeth whispered. "How-nice."

Will stood. "That's-wonderful." He said slowly.

They both looked at Willafred, who looked like she might vomit. Willafred tried to smile but failed. "Isn't it? I-oh!" A look suddenly crossed her face-a look Elizabeth knew all too well-and suddenly Willafred fainted.

"Willafred!" Elizabeth rushed to her child and Will shoved James out. "Willafred?" Slowly, Willafred opened her eyes. Elizabeth smiled softly. "You've gotten yourself promised to James Matthews?"

Willafred sat up. "Honestly, I'm not very sure how it happened. One moment he was rambling on about always being on time and the next he was talking about his mother and the next-well, the next we were engaged."

Closing the door behind him, Will said: "James will be back later today. Well, Willafred, what will you do now?"

Willafred allowed her parents to help her up. She dusted herself off. "Do you think pirates would want to kidnap me? I hear that is an excellent way to get out of engagements."


End file.
